parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orinoco Hood part 8 - Orinoco's Been Seized/The Attack
Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Settler, I commend you, and because of your superior skill, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations. *Tobermory: Oh, thank you kindly, Lotso. Meetin' you face-to-face, Your High and Mighty, is a real treat. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Unless the royal fingers, Ah. And now I name you the winner, or, more appropriately... (snickers)... the loser! - (crowd exclaims) Seize him. I sentence you to sudden, instant and even immediate death! *Nellie: (sobs) Oh, no! Oh! Please. Please, Lotso. I beg of you to spare his life. Please have mercy. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: My dear emotional lady, why should I? *Nellie: Because I love him, Your Highness. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Love him? And does this prisoner return your love? *Orinoco: Nellie, my darling, I love you more than life itself. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: (chuckling) Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone... ...but traitors to the crown must die! *Orinoco: Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to King Paddington. LONG LIVE PADDINGTON BEAR! *Crowd : LONG LIVE KING PADDINGTON! *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: ENOUGH I AM KING! KING! KING! AH, OFF WITH HIS HEAD! *Nellie: (sniffling) Oh, no. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Stop! Executioner, stop! Hold your axe! *Rogg: OK, big shot. Now tell them to untie my buddy, or I'll... *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: (grunts) Stiletto, release my buddy... (grunts) I mean, release the prisoner! *Stiletto: Untie the prisoner? *Sylvia: You heard what he said, bushel britches. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Stiletto, I make the rules, and since I am the head man... Not so hard, you mean thing. Let him go, for heaven's sakes! Let him go! *Sylvia: Yee-hee! Love conquers all! *Orinoco: I owe my life to you, my darling. *Nellie: I couldn't have lived without you, Orinoco. *Stiletto: There's somethin' funny goin' on around here. *Rogg: Now, LOHB, tell my pal to kiss Anya, or I've just found a new pincushion. *Stiletto: Why, you! *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him! Don't hurt me! No, no! Don't hurt me! Help! Help! (gasping) Kill him! *Sylvia: Run for it, lassie! This is no place for a lady! *Penguin screams *Sylvia: Take that, you scoundrel. *Nellie: Help! Orinoco, help! *Orinoco: Nellie, my love, will you marry me? *Nellie: Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask me. (chuckles) But you could've chosen a more romantic setting. *Orinoco: And for our honeymoon, London... *Nellie: Yes! *Orinoco: Normandy... *Nellie: Yes! *Orinoco: Moscow, Russia *Nellie: Why not? (giggles) *Rogg: Ooh, what a main event this is (chuckling). *(Sylvia shouts) *Rogg: What a beautiful brawl. *(Animal shouts) *Rogg: Hey! Who's drivin' this flyin' umbrella? *Orinoco: We'll have six children. *Nellie: Six? Oh, a dozen at least. (chuckling) Take that! *Baron Greenback: Attention, everyone. *(horn blares) *(trumpeting, grunting) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Stop the girl! Ooh! *Sylvia: Take that, you scurvy knave! *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Seize the poodle! *(All animal groan) *(Whistles) *(Cheering) *(Yelling) *(Crowd Cheers) *Sylvia: Long live King Paddington! Yee-hoo! *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Goosewing! You're never around when I need you! *Dr. Von Goosewing: (echoing) Coming. Coming. snickers For I'm a jolly good fellow For I'm a jolly good... laughs Oh! Oh, there you are, old boy! LOHB, you won't believe this, but the settler is really Orinoco Hood. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Orinoco Hood. (Lotso chuckles then shrieks) Get out of that, if you can. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Movies-scenes Category:Robin Hood Parts